LemonLyman's Revenge
by agentpippin
Summary: Josh is still smarting about lemonlyman.com, but Donna is in for a surprise of her own. J/D fluffiness.
1. Josh and Donna

Slight J/D fluff. Set right after The U.S. Poet Laureate. LemonLyman.com, you say? Donna gets her own moment in the sun.   
Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly. I am making no money off this. It's merely a product of my J/D-starved brain.   
  
xXxXxXxXx  
  
"Why do you think this one's so hard to spin?"   
"Cause it's the classic Washington scandal. We screwed up by telling the truth."   
"All right... let's try not to do that that much."  
~The U.S. Poet Laureate  
  
xXxXxXxXx  
  
Josh leaned back in his chair and frowned. "Donna?" he yelled.  
  
"What?" Donna asked from her desk outside.   
  
"Come in here for a sec," he called, sitting upright at his computer. Donna came to the door. "What?"   
  
"Come here," Josh said again, pushing away from the computer and standing up to let Donna have a look at it. "What's this?"  
  
Donna looked confused. "Just sit," he ordered, gesturing at the chair.   
  
Donna approached him cautiously. "If this is about your fan site, Josh, I swear CJ is going to know about it within the   
next 15 seconds."  
  
"No, no, no," Josh said impatiently. "SIT."  
  
Donna sat gingerly in the chair. Being in Josh's office for no apparent reason always made her nervous. It wasn't so much   
that she thought he'd screwed something up - something *else*, her subconscious told her. It was the little things, like the   
smell he always had, or the faintly warm chair he used for computer work, which she was now sitting in. She peered at the   
screen. "What am I looking at here?"  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me," Josh said from behind her, his voice tinged with amusement and concern at the same time.   
  
Donna focused on the Internet Explorer browser window on Josh's screen - or, more accurately, the banner that was displayed   
at the top. "What - where did you find this?" she asked slowly, reading the content.   
  
Josh looked guilty. "Well, uh, I was really bored, so I was doing Google searches of names of White House staff members."   
He indicated the screen. "That's what I came up with for yours."  
  
"Oh... kay..." Donna mumbled, eyes on the screen. "Um... yeah... okay."   
  
"So? I'm guessing you didn't know about this," he said, leaning on the back of the chair.   
  
"No, I most certainly did not," Donna said firmly. "Donnatown.com?" She turned around to glare at Josh.  
  
He raised his arms in the air. "Don't look at me, I just found it."  
  
Donna turned back to the screen and contemplated the website. "Okay, is this some sort of - who wrote this, anyways?" she   
muttered, fingers drumming on Josh's desk. Josh leaned forward to read the sidebar menu. "'Donna sightings'," he read.   
"'Donna stories'... 'Donna gallery'... 'Donna bio'... 'Donna links'... scroll down for a sec, I wanna see the rest of this."  
  
"No, Joshua, I don't think so." Donna stood up. "Where can I find a hammer in this building?"  
  
"I'm just gonna go and not be here when you get back with a hammer, okay?" said Josh, hurrying out of the office.   
  
Donna went after him. "Josh, don't tell anybody, okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Josh called over his shoulder as he disappeared down the narrow hall to the Communications bullpen.   
  
Donna sighed and went back to her desk, feeling a very long day coming on.   
  
xXxXxXxXx  
  
Ok, sorry it's short. I'll have more up when I get my science homework done. 


	2. Sam and Toby

Disclaimer: Okay, come on, nobody here own anything. Wait, wait! I own Donnatown.com! Except I owe that one to Frockers. Damn.   
  
xXxXxXxXx  
  
Josh continued his trip to the Communications bullpen.   
  
"Josh?" Sam Seaborn poked his head out from an office behind him.   
  
Josh turned around. "Sam, my man!"  
  
"What was that about?" Sam asked curiously.  
  
"What was what about?"  
  
"That," Sam said, jerking his thumb at Donna's retreating back. "Don't tell anybody about what?"  
  
"Oh," Josh sighed, "nothing."  
  
Sam followed his friend as he continued towards his destination. "That was not nothing and you know it. What was it?"  
  
"Come on Sam, it was absolutely nothing at all." Josh glanced sideways at Sam. "Donna's having another of her days."  
  
"That alone tells me that it is indeed something. What is it?"  
  
"Um." Josh stopped and leaned against one of the glass cubicle walls. "She - I - you remember when CJ threatened to shove a   
motherboard up my ass if she found out I'd ever been back to LemonLyman.com?"  
  
Sam smirked. Josh took that as a yes.  
  
"Well, Donna might just have to deal with that now, cause I found a fan site about her and I was wondering if there was any   
way to keep it under wraps, without anybody knowing about it, hence the request for silence from Donna, or else CJ will get   
really mad, 'cause I found it by accident when I was actually supposed to be doing work, so she in particular can't know about   
it, all right?"  
  
Sam blinked. "Go back to that part about a fan site?"  
  
Josh sighed. "Donna has a fan site too."  
  
Sam's expression brightened. "Oh! Where'd you find it?"  
  
"Google search," explained Josh.  
  
Sam looked back towards Josh's office. "Was there one about me?"  
  
"Sam, you couldn't get me someone who knows anything about dealing with this kind of stuff, could you?" Josh asked hurriedly,   
cursing the attention span of speechwriters.  
  
Sam adopted a pensive expression. "There's gotta be something written down somewhere about it, right? I mean, fan sites are   
kind of a given, taking into account your visibility among the members of the White House and the number of rabid supporters   
of ours out there."  
  
Josh looked confused. "We have rabid supporters?"  
  
"I think the deal is, just don't get involved, or else Nurse Ratchett will come and smother you with a pillow," Sam shrugged.  
"There's not much you can do about it, right?"  
  
"Yeah," sighed Josh, running a hand through his hair. "I guess so." He looked around furtively, and lowered his voice. "Where  
is the good nurse, anyways?"  
  
Sam shrugged again. "Press conference."   
  
"Thanks," Josh mumbled. "I'll be around."  
  
"Yep," Sam called as Josh headed towards the Oval Office.   
  
He had barely gone ten steps when he heard a gruff voice behind him. "Nurse Ratchett? That's a new one."  
  
Josh bit his lip. Oops, oops oops oops, he berated himself, turning around. "Hey, Toby," he greeted nervously.   
  
xXxXxXxXx  
  
So much for not telling anybody. Thanks to Julie who, uh, loves my plots, Rosethorn, who also just loves my plots, heh heh,   
Ava, who's prolly ready to strangle me for not writing till now, and for not writing longer chapters, and to Em, to whom I send   
best wishes for her homework. :) 


End file.
